A Mother's Love
by Iris Aquarius
Summary: Maia reflecting on how much she cares for the infant Hermes as he lays asleep in her arms.


He smells sweet. I never thought that he would smell so sweet. Sweeter than any ambrosia in Olympus. No flower has this scent. No musk. It is the most heavenly smell in the world. It makes not just my heart warm but every particle of my body warm until I melt. I lightly press my lips to the crown of his head but it is so I can take a deep breath and inhale that smell.

When Zeus held me close and told me that my dark eyes sparkled I thought I was in love. I thought I felt Eros's sharp arrow enter me then. That was nothing. I never felt love until I looked into these blue eyes that look at the world with such happy wonder. He makes me want to explore the world all over again. If he sees such amazing things in this cave I call my home, then the whole world could hold so much potential. He makes eternity a blessing instead of a tedium.

As long as this blue eyes boy comes back to me and saves a smile for me, the world will always hold this much pleasure.

I am one of the Pleiades. The Eldest of the Seven Sisters. Maia. Beloved of Zeus. The prettiest. The shyest. All of that matters not to me. I only want the title he gives me. Who cares about anything else when he smiles at me and the dimples, that are so rare on a god's perfect features, crinkle his cheek.

He's beautiful. Can I tell you that enough? Molten gold curls. Summer sky eyes. Breathtaking smile. He's the paragon of perfection.

When he wraps his arms around my neck I just want to hold him there forever. I know I can't. He can't, won't, be mine forever. For now though, I am the only girl in his life. I cherish every moment he is by my side. Awake or asleep. For in sleep, I can pet those curls all I want, I can just sit and look at his beauty.

Apollo came to my cave, the place I have taken refuge in ever since Zeus seduced me that rainy night. He came with angry words and accusations at the only one I have ever truly loved. I was very nearly livid. I had risen to the defense of my golden crowned boy and was about to show Apollo that Hera was not the only goddess to be feared for her wrath. Little, timid Maia. Me.

He saved me though. He came out with that breathtaking smile and talked to Apollo. He used words and smiles to bargain with the angry god. He went to Olympus and wooed Zeus and the other Olympians until he was adored by them as well. Who couldn't love those guileless blue eyes and smile. Who needs wars or feuds when you have the charm that he does.

He's got a mischievous side, you can see it when he tries to win your heart with a smile. Doesn't he already know that he has my heart forever? I have given him everything and still will give him more. All the love I have, is his for the taking. All I need in return is that smile he saves just for me. Though, even without it I will love him. Nothing can stop me from loving him.

Do you see how perfect he is? Better then any god I have ever met, and I know that none will surpass him later on. How can you beat perfection?

His eye lashes are so long. They curl against his cheek that I can't help but run a finger across. His skin is so soft. I can sit and marvel over him for days. Weeks. Years. Eternity.

He'll wake soon. He'll open those bright eyes and hopefully he'll say the only words I need to here from him.

"I love you, Mother."

He'll leave this cave one day. He's to important for me and my life. My love, and that of my sisters can only keep him occupied for so long. Already he's tricked Apollo into giving up some of his duties. He'll have a throne and take his place by his father. He'll be the man I know he can be. But for now, all I want to do is sit and smell that sweet baby smell of him. I want to hug him close and feel those chubby arms encircle my throat. I want to be his mother and love him. If he'll let me.

The love of a mother is more powerful than any romantic love I have ever felt or seen. Zeus's attentions were pleasant. Wonderful, even. A smile from my little boy dashes any memory of Zeus as if it were nothing. Why can't he stay a godlet forever? Why does he have to leave my cave one day and be a God. A Great Olympic God. I know his name will live forever while mine will be lost amongst the stars.

Maybe he'll remember me when he's in the marble palace of his father's.

Maybe even when he's a Great God he'll say the words I long to hear:

"I love you, Mother."


End file.
